Rifters
An anomaly originally thought to be a rift (similar to the Pied Piper AU) turns out to be the work of twin illusionists trying to find information on their brother who was lost through the Tompkins Square Park Rift. Events *Brent Hannigan tells Jean-Paul of a recent incident in which locals Ariadne Makos and Avraham Tal-Shachar were threatened at Los Gatos Creek Park. Both were pulled by what sounds to Jean-Paul to be a dimensional rift, where they were threatened with guns and witnessed explosions, then were released. *Kelsey learns the exact location in the park from Ilad Tal-Shachar, Avraham's brother. *Remy reports hearing of a similar incident occurring to Alyssa Carter and Ginny Jones. *Kelsey takes a team through the rift to investigate. They are met by Cee and taken back to a abandoned mansion where she and her friend Ethan have been living. They describe their world as having been taken over by machines in the 1980s; now all the humans who are left are hunted down for either capture or extermination. *That night, unbenknownst to the team, Andrew is taken captive by Chloe and Claire. After this point, he exists in the team as an illusion by one of the twins. *The next day, a group attempts to return home through the rift, only to be attacked by mechs and return to the mansion. *Kelsey realizes that Ethan's mind isn't visible to her powers. Andrew (as played by one of the twins) confirms the same for his. Upon confrontation, Ethan admits to being a mech. *Also unbenknownst to the team, Isabel is taken captive by the twins. The twins proceed to interact with the team as an illused Isabel. *The twins question Andrew and Isabel about al-Sahra, which Isabel mentioned in conversation to the illusionary Andrew. *Under orders from Kelsey to keep an eye out, Nick witnesses the fake Andrew and Isabel being strangely intimate with no known prior history of personal entanglement. *Ethan agrees to help the team return through the rift if they take Cee with them. The team returns to Old Home, where Tom identifies Chloe and Claire as being illusionists. *The twins are interrogated, confirming a story they had hinted at during the mission: their brother Sam was lost in the rift at Tompkins Square Park. They hoped to attract people who might be able to help them find him. *Kelsey orders Tom to wipe the twins of memories that would implicate X-Factor: namely, al-Sahra, mutation use, and the location of the base. Tom refuses. Jake performs the wipe in his place. *The twins are released, though X-Factor will keep an eye on them for some time. People Major *'Chloe '- The more aggressive and ruthless of the twins. Always played Ethan and usually the illusionary Isabel. *'Claire '- The more submissive of the twins. Always played Cee and usually the illusionary Andrew. Minor *'Cee' - An illused creation used to lure the agents into giving away information, 'Cee' looked like twins Chloe and Claire and proported to be searching for her lost brother. *'Ethan' - An illused creation, 'Ethan' turns out to be one of the 'mechs,' set on protecting Cee while she searches for her brother. Locations *The Mansion Category:2010 Missions